


Сны черных черепашек

by lamonika



Category: Gravity Falls, Over the Garden Wall (Cartoon & Comics)
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen, Horror, Mystery, Post-Canon, Pre-Canon, Thriller, x-files maybe
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-21 15:27:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18705097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamonika/pseuds/lamonika
Summary: Грегори не разрешает близнецам ходить в лес одним, но луч фонаря зовет малышку Мэйбл в самую чащу.





	Сны черных черепашек

Было тихое субботнее утро, когда Грегори, проснувшись, понял, что сегодня что-то случится.

Внуки возились во дворе: малышка Мэйбл с громкими криками раскачивала привязанную к ветке дерева покрышку, а Диппер, ведомый тягой к исследованиям, выслеживал по кустам гномов. Из кухни слышался свист чайника, шипел бекон на сковородке. Со стороны поля доносилось шуршание кукурузы — к августу ветер разгулялся, и погода медленно, но верно начинала портиться.

Грег по привычке погладил игрушечную лягушку, устроившуюся на прикроватной тумбочке, и медленно спустился вниз по скрипучим ступеням. Дана сидела за обеденным столом и пила кофе, просматривая что-то в своем смартфоне.

— Доброе утро, пап, — она оторвалась на секунду от экрана и солнечно улыбнулась, — завтракать будешь?

— Не откажусь, — Грег прислушался, пытаясь понять, что же не так. — Где Фокс?

— Пошел исследовать лес, — Дана перевернула бекон лопаткой. — Дети хотят на речку.

Грегори помрачнел. Дом, который он купил когда-то давно, находился в трех милях от леса, но темнеющие вдалеке деревья все равно наводили на тревожные мысли. Даже кладбище и кукурузное поле беспокоили его меньше. Конечно же, ему лес не причинит никакого вреда — но кто может гарантировать, что он не причинит его и внукам?

С улицы раздался полный радости крик, Мэйбл влетела в дверь, держа что-то на вытянутых руках и улыбаясь во всю ширину рта. Верхние клыки у нее чуть выпирали вперед, и Дана уже присматривала хорошую клинику, в которой дочери могли бы поставить брекеты. Диппер, едва поспевающий за сестрой, споткнулся о порожек и чуть не врезался головой в косяк, чудом избегая столкновения.

— Мы нашли черную черепашку! — Мэйбл торжественно подняла руки вверх, демонстрируя матери и Грегу меланхолично перебирающую лапами рептилию, размером напоминающую теннисный мячик.

— Я нашел черную черепашку, — мрачно поправил Диппер. Колени у него были вымазаны в земле, а на лбу медленно назревала шишка. На сестру он не смотрел.

— Отпустите бедное животное, — Дана нахмурилась, перекладывая бекон на тарелку. — Лучше идите и посмотрите, не вернулся ли папа.

Грег покачал головой, тихо откашлялся, чувствуя, как внутри, в желудке и легких ворочаются упругие побеги. Детские приключения напоминали о себе болями во всем теле и кошмарами по ночам; не спасали уже ни таблетки, ни алкоголь, ни самовнушение.

— Не пускала бы ты их в лес одних, Дана, — она на это только пожала плечами. Рыжие волосы, собранные в хвост, напоминали горящие в солнечном свете осенние листья, улыбчивые тыквы, старый красный колпак, и на секунду где-то вдалеке, кажется, запела сиалия. Грег помотал тяжелой головой, прогоняя ненужные воспоминания.

— Ничего с ними не случится, — Дана поставила перед отцом тарелку. — Им нужно гулять. И тебе, кстати, тоже.

— Может, позже, — Грег улыбнулся через силу, чувствуя, как сводит мышцы лица. Темнеющие вдалеке деревья медленно теряли листву.

К обеду зарядил мелкий дождь. Фокс, вернувшийся из леса до странности мрачным, чертил с близнецами какую-то карту, сидя в гостиной. Дана, спрятавшись в спальне, ругалась по телефону с боссом. На чердаке завывал ветер, перекликаясь с дождевыми каплями, громко стучащими по крыше.

Грегори собирался неслышно: скрипучие половицы, когда ему было нужно, понятливо замолкали, не хлопали двери, не шуршала ткань дождевика.

На улице было прохладно. Лето в этой части света кончалось неожиданно быстро, заморозки приходили уже к середине сентября — или же что-то ледяное, тянущееся со стороны леса и пробирающее до костей было тому причиной.

За спиной Грега раздались шаги. Он обернулся, спокойно наблюдая, как к нему, быстро перебирая пока еще коротенькими ногами в красных резиновых сапогах, бежит Мэйбл, шлепая подошвами по лужам. Полы ее желтого дождевика хлопали по коленкам, мешая бежать быстрее.

— Дедушка Грег, — она остановилась и уперлась ладонями в ноги, стараясь отдышаться. Дождь барабанил по капюшону, путался в длинных кудрявых волосах. Ободок, который Мэйбл не снимала даже на ночь, сбился и теперь красной лентой обхватывал высокий лоб, сминая пушистую челку. — Я хочу с тобой в лес!

Грег не удивился. Протянул руку, не спрашивая, с чего внучка взяла, что он идет туда, сжал маленькую мокрую ладошку и медленно побрел в сторону темнеющего лесного массива. Под ногами копошились черные черепашки, наползали друг на друга, сталкиваясь панцирями. Шуршала кукуруза.

Под сенью деревьев дождь прекратился как-то сам собой — то ли густые кроны не пропускали его, то ли просто разгулялась погода. Пожухлая трава была абсолютно сухой. Мэйбл тут же присела, недоверчиво щупая ее мокрыми ладонями. Пара травинок налипла на пальцы, и Мэйбл поспешила отряхнуться.

— Ты ходишь сюда каждый день, — поделилась она наблюдениями, — но никогда не берешь нас с собой.

— Да, — согласился Грег, медленно продвигаясь вперед по узкой, едва заметной в траве тропинке. Он не торопился углубляться в лес: бродил среди кустов, словно выискивая что-то. Осторожно прикасался к шершавым стволам деревьев, кончиками пальцев гладил потемневший от старости мох, спугнул пару ярких птиц, затерявшихся в зарослях терновника. Достал губную гармошку и, подумав, спрятал обратно в карман. — Хочешь кое с кем познакомиться?

Мэйбл энергично закивала — бродить без дела ей быстро наскучило. Грегори улыбнулся, вновь сжал протянутую руку, зашагал вперед, уходя все дальше и дальше от дома. Тропинка вилась песчаной змеей, кусты, окружавшие ее, цеплялись колючками за дождевик. В темноте, среди травы все так же копошились черепашки. Порой в просветах между деревьями можно было увидеть крошечные здания непонятного назначения, реку или странных людей: пару раз Мэйбл, оглядываясь, замечала зверей в человеческой одежде, а через несколько минут ходьбы дорога и вовсе привела их в какой-то поселок. Грег прошел его быстро, не оглядываясь, но Мэйбл успела мельком углядеть незнакомцев, наряженных в костюмы тыкв и кружащихся в хороводе.

С каждым шагом лес становился все гуще и желтее — пройдя от силы мили полторы, Мэйбл уже не могла с уверенностью утверждать, что на дворе все еще лето: деревья оранжевыми и красными пятнами пролетали мимо, осыпались под ноги хрустящие листья; пальцы, сжимающие ее ладонь, становились все меньше и меньше.

Мэйбл поняла вдруг, что бежит рука об руку с мальчишкой — ее ровесником, — одетым в старый зеленый комбинезон. Перевернутый чайник на вихрастой макушке напоминал голову слоненка — ухо-ручка, носик-хобот. Грегори обернулся, продолжая бежать, и сжал чужую ладонь еще крепче, широко улыбаясь.

— Осталось совсем чуть-чуть! — объявил он и прибавил скорости. Дождевик Мэйбл остался на одном из колючих кустов; деревьев становилось все больше, пока они, наконец, не встали непроглядной стеной.

Грег протиснулся между ними без видимого труда, кивком головы призывая Мэйбл следовать за собой. В этом месте листья давно осыпались, и поляну, на которую выбежали дети, уже начало заносить снегом. Голые стволы, искривленные и покореженные, были похожи на искаженные болью и плачем лица.

Грег обернулся вокруг своей оси, дунул пару раз в губную гармошку и для надежности постучал кулаком по чайнику, чудом держащемуся на голове.

— Вирт! — позвал Грегори. — Вирт!

Мэйбл поежилась от промозглого ветра и оглянулась, пытаясь понять, откуда они пришли, но деревья, окружавшие поляну идеальным кругом, выглядели абсолютно одинаковыми.

Он появился, казалось, из ниоткуда. Шагнул на поляну, держа в руке старый фонарь; высокий красный колпак дрожал от ветра, а ветвистые рога задевали кроны деревьев. Грегори развернулся стремительно, подбежал, оскальзываясь на мокрых от снега листьях.

— Вирт! — радостно воскликнул он.

Пришелец шел по кромке темноты, стараясь не выходить на свет. Узкий луч фонаря терялся среди деревьев, и мертвенно-бледные пальцы, сжимавшие кованую ручку, казались уродливыми пауками. Глаза он держал закрытыми, но, словно учуяв кого-то постороннего, медленно повернул голову, как если бы его шея была деревянной.

В распахнутых светящихся глазах, в разноцветных концентрических кругах радужки — голубых, белых, желтых и бледно-розовых — Мэйбл увидела осенний ветер, дыхание затерянного во времени леса и мягкую поступь угасающих душ.

— Здравствуй, — прошелестел Вирт голосом, напоминающим шуршание стеблей кукурузы и шорох опадающих листьев.

Мэйбл попятилась, закричав, и споткнулась о корень плачущего дерева. Висок пронзила короткая вспышка боли, и в опрокинувшемся небе, распростертом над головой, Мэйбл почудились звери в шляпах и прекрасные ангелы, поющие о трудностях жизненного пути.

***

 

Было холодное утро воскресенья, когда Мэйбл проснулась. Подскочила рывком, тяжело дыша, покрутила головой, пытаясь понять, где она. Диппер сопел на соседней кровати, обняв рукой дневник, и острым углом книга утыкалась брату в подбородок. В ногах беспокойно ворчал Вадлз, похрюкивая и тычась пятачком в мятое одеяло. Стены чердака, украшенные плакатами, поскрипывали от ветра. Дребезжало оконное стекло.

Мэйбл слезла с кровати, потирая лицо, поджала пальцы на ногах, чувствуя сквозь тонкую ткань носков холод пола.

За окном бушевала стихия: тугие струи дождя бились в окна, барабанили по крыше, забирались в щели меж досок. Чуть слышно бормотал что-то дядушка Стэн, ворочаясь в постели. Из подвала доносились глухие ругательства: дядушка Форд, должно быть, снова проводил какие-то расчеты.

Мэйбл натянула резиновые сапоги и вышла на крыльцо, ежась от промозглого ветра и холодных капель. Что-то звало ее, мягко нашептывало на ухо, касалось руками плеч, тянуло вперед, в грязь и сырость, туда, где заканчивается лето и проходит осень, туда, где декабрьский снег укрывает собой мертвые листья.

Прищурившись, Мэйбл долго всматривалась в темноту августовского утра, в лесную чащу, едва видимую за плотной стеной дождя; луч фонаря, неожиданно вспыхнувший среди деревьев, осветил крыльцо и дорогу к лесу, откуда на малышку Пайнс смотрела пара огромных разноцветных глаз.

Мэйбл отступила назад, под крышу Хижины, зажмурилась и зажала ладонью рот, стараясь не завизжать.

На дороге от крыльца и до самого леса копошись тысячи черных черепашек.


End file.
